I am Everywhere, I am Nowhere – A Naruto x Kiba Yaoi
by KIBAxNARU194
Summary: A Love Story between the New Kid, and The Adorable Socialite. As told by Naruto's point of view.
1. Chapter 1: Changes

Chapter 1: Changes

The night was bitterly cold, the dark was overwhelming, and the swing set was wet with dew, the creak of the chains as my only company. It was half past three or so in the morning, I was too nervous to sleep. Between the dreams waking me up in a cold sweat every night, and the doubt of my new surroundings, sleep was impossible. "NARUTOOOO!" a voice sounded through the thick of the night. "Mom's back from the late shift then, huh?" I thought to myself. As I rose from the swing set it felt as though I was leaving behind the slight ease it gave, it gave me pause, "Should I stay or should I go?-" "NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRUUUU UUTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOO!" a thunderous roar bellowed through the night, the air froze and a chill of horror crept down my spine. "Mom does really have a short fuse sometimes…" my heart sang. As I made my way through the small buffer zone of foliage between the park and our yard I realized Mom said she would have a rough time at work, "maybe I should run her a hot bath to help her unwind." I said softly.

I was still new to the neighborhood, moving out to Gray Stone gave me a mix of emotions, being here only less than a week I found it still pisses me off, I want to go back "home." Gray Stone, named after its abundant Gray Stones, has a population of around 3,200, around a thousand to about one thousand two hundred go to the surrounding schools: Little Stone Elementary and Early Education Center, Gray Stone Middle School, and Gray Stone High, the home of the Gray Stone Grey-Winged Trumpeter's (Grey Wings for short, ugly ass birds that look like a chicken, peacock, and a turkey had a sleep over at a mad scientists house). At the tender age of 16 I find myself attending the Gray Stone High in a matter of hours, it pains me. I still missed Hope, my hometown; it was twice as big, as well as doubly fun as dreary Gray Stone with its unending stones they pride so much! Naturally smooth stones naturally having come in varying shades of gray. It was dumb, truly, so was Gray Peak, the cliffs near the vast lake system in the area, it was gray like everything else. Even the sky is gray here, the sky! Gray Stone is the land branded gray and abandoned by God.

"Where were you young man?!" my mother screeched as her red hair seemed to match her violent tone, "I was at the park on the swings, you know it's the only good place in town to me, or any rational person, Mom." I said with my voice trailing off. "YOU SHOULD BE ASLEEP! YOU HAVE SCHOOL! WHAT GOOD WILL IT DO TO BE TIRED ON YOUR FIRST DAYYYYY!" her voice seemed to have a loud snarling and growling to it, like if by some rabid dog. "I can't sleep, I have those dreams about Nagato stil-" "Dear, your cousin is gone now, Grandpa Jiraiya handled it already, and you know this! Honey, you have to sleep its not healthy for you! Your father and I wor-" "Mom…" "Yes?" "How bout I run a hot bath for you so you can wind down and I catch some sleep or something?" "Thank you son, I love you." As I began to run the bath for my mother my phone went off, it was my alarm, 4am sharp, time to "smile." I grabbed my pills, an assortment of pain killers, an anti-depressant, muscle relaxer, mood stabilizer, and anti-anxiety pill. To which I was only prescribed the anti-depressant, anti-anxiety, and mood stabilizers, the others take the edge off that the others don't, I take them in secret. As the bath was done I added soothing bath salts to the water that mom uses to relax, she walked in with her red spiral pattern robe. "Oh son! You really know how to prepare a relaxing bath! You have the makings of a good husband! Just you wait! A girl knows these things!" she laughed a little bit cheerfully. "MOM! I uh-!" "It's ok son! I can pick on you a little bit can't I?" she giggled. "I guess, but…" I lost the courage to speak. "What is it honey? Is it because you're tired? You not feeling well?" as she said that she placed her hands one her head, and mine to compare temperatures. "Nope, you seem ok." She said slightly puzzled. "I guess I'm just tired, I'll go lay down ok?" the words left my mouth hesitantly. "Ok honey, get some rest, and try and have a good first day ok?" she gave me a kiss good night, as I trailed off to my room I heard her radio turn on, she takes her relaxation seriously. As I reach my room I flop down on my bed, as comfy as it is I take no pleasure in sleeping in it anymore. I grab my pillow, I bring it to my chest, I embrace it, I then curl up "Nothing changes, but everything changes." I mutter, and begin to fade a bit into thought.

It wasn't that long ago, just six months or so ago, that so much happened, my life changed, everything changed. My cousin, Nagato Uzumaki, had changed, he was always out going and happy, smiling, and full of life, turned sour and bitter. His best friend Yahiko was killed, the blow was devastating to him, as well as too Konan, longtime friend of them both. Nagato was overtaken by his rage, lashed out, and hurt others as he was hurt. It was devastating to watch, so I tried to help him, save him. Only, instead what had happened was…. I needed the saving. Nagato did not want help, he wanted the world to crumble and rot, and I was in his way, so I had to go. He took me, he clubbed me unconscious, dragged me the basement, tied me to the walls, beat me, torment me, made me bleed. Only when he beat me sufficiently, did he reveal his true plan; from the waistband of his jeans he drew forth a gun. The sound as he pulled back the slide sent chills down my entire being. I couldn't muster but a faint scream. It was then, at the darkest moment, when it happened, salvation came, Grandpa Jiraiya came. He burst through the door, glided down the flight of stairs, landed in a pose and pronounced "The Arrival of The Great Jiraiya!" and quickly disarmed and put him into submission. Grandpa Jiraiya was always strong, he always was protective, he worried so much, so when Nagato's parents died he took Nagato in, he took responsibility for Nagato becoming as twisted as he was. I was saved from death. But after all he put me through; the ruthless barrage of punches, the crushing kicks, the cruel unyielding chains used to whip me, and the club smashing against me, I was left with many issues and fears. I was told by my many social workers that it wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault, and it wasn't my fault, the same bull constantly. Nagato eventually was charged and relocated to a State run Mental Health facility run in junction with the Correctional facilities to receive mental evaluation and treatment. I was told he couldn't hurt me again, I was told he couldn't find me once we had moved; I was told I was safe now. I still wake up at night to the nightmares of what he did to me, cold sweats, screaming, crying, and occasional vomiting from stress and nerves. So I was prescribed pills to relax and sleep, to function, to live.

Before I knew it my phone had gone off again, it was "frown" this time, meaning time to get around for school. I dragged myself out of bed, I had to wonder why, first day in a new school, in a new town, alone and all. As I entered my closet, I looked around for clothes, "First impressions are very important, son!" so I decided to find a "stay the fuck away" outfit. Black skinny jeans with skulls on the back pockets, black tight briefs with "eat me" all across the waistband, black converse shoes, a black tee that proclaims "I DON'T CARE." I was feeling a little less of a "smile" than usual, it began to make the already dismal day, become even worse. I got in the shower hoping a nice steam would help; it made a barely distinct change. As I looked in the mirror I could see my deep blue eyes looking a little glassed over, like marbles, didn't care. "What should I do with my hair today? Emo? Punk? Messy? The Usual?" I muttered thinking out loud. I reached over and grabbed the styling gel, on messy hair, it says you don't care. After I was dressed I grabbed my bag and set out on the lonely road.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

Chapter 2: Meetings

As I left the house I saw many kids walking about, all going to school, they had their own little groups, I was the only one walking alone, real ego booster. I pulled out my iPod and blasted some Blood On The Dancefloor to ease the lonely walk. Before my favorite song Candyland came on I was plowed into by some running kids, iPod one direction, bag another, face? Straight down… "Watch where the fuck you're going!" I yelled, the kids screamed and ran away, making a hell of a scene.

As I picked myself of the ground I noticed a headache coming on from bouncing my skull of the ground. As I looked up over my hands holding my head I saw the edge of a figure in front of me, "Hey there, you ok? That was a nasty spill!" the voice chuckled. "Besides the headache, the possibly broken $300 iPod, and being my first day of school in a new town all alone? Uhhhhhhh nooooo!" I said angrily. Next thing I knew, I was pulled to my feet gently, being dusted off. "You had a little dust on ya. Now, let me look at that head." The voice said tenderly as the man parted my hands. I was unknowingly face to face with a tall brown haired teen with a large red fang like tattoo on each of his cheeks, and soft brown eyes, coupled with a warm white bright smile. "You have a little redness and no sign of a bump or bleeding of any kind. You feeling dizzy? Disoriented? Anything?" the boy said as he continued to examine me. "I- uh-" "You seem a little warm, your face is getting a little red. You ok?" he said worriedly. "I'm blushing? I'm warm? Why?" thoughts raced through my head. I grabbed his hands and lowered them "I'm fine, just… Surprised." I mumbled. "Surprised? Hehe! What's there to be surprised about?" he laughed and smiled, my face began to get warmer, redder. "AHEM! I was uh… surprised by the fall and some stranger helping me and all…" I was flustered. A warm hand then became rested on my head, it moved slowly, softly, from side to side. "You have a cute head on your shoulders, you should smile more!" I was taken aback by this. "Here, let me help you get this stuff and lets walk together to school, 'kay?" he said in a friendly tone, then bent over to grab my iPod and bag. After handing them to me, all I could do was stand, stare, unable to do a thing.

"Ya know… If you leave yourself open like this someone could walk up snatch your-" CRACK! My hand collided with his face. It was then that the boy had the surprised look; I began to breathe heavily, in awe of what I had done. "Oh- Oh my god! I- I didn't- Mean to do that. I'm sorry! It's just that i- i- jus- can't-" I hung my head low. "I didn't care about making friends. I didn't care about good first impressions. So why am I being so odd. Why-" my thought was interrupted by the boy laughing again. "You have mad smacking skill! Wheeeewwwww! I did not see that coming!" he was laughing again, I began to wonder if he's naturally an oddball that only laughs. "I only did it because you got me on edge. I don't like Jokes like that about being vulnerable, or could be snatched or whatever…" I felt a little sad then. Things went dark then, I felt smothered, I was put into a deep embrace. "I'm sorry, I should have been a little alert to the mood and joke less." He said it so sincerely. Was it instinct? Was it subconscious? I'm not sure why, but I put my arms around him as well to hug him. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Let's forget this whole thing." I adjusted my bag after letting loose the embrace, and walked forward, leaving the boy behind.

I had reached the school, stone constructed exterior, gray, of course, polished smoothed gray stone exterior. Students flooding in, crowds everywhere, loud and noisy, just your typical high school. No one looked extravagant, no one stands out, all looked suburban raised kids, middle class style, save for me, looking out of the norm. So, now I seem to be the center of attention, what I wasn't exactly looking for. I approached guidance office so as to get my schedule, the door plaque said " " I knocked and entered. "AYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!" the mid height shorter black haired woman screeched. "H-h-how c-can I-I h-help you" see was coming off very jumpy and easily scared. "Uhhh are you Ms. Shizune? The Guidance Counselor?" "Yes I am. Sorry just wasn't expecting a visitor." She gave a nervous laugh "I'm the new Junior, Naruto Uzumaki, 16, male, and whatever." With a despairing tone. "Oh! Naruto! Yes! Yes! Today's your first day huh?!" she suddenly glowed and became cheerful. "Let me go grab you file and take a look-"BAM! As she turned to grab my file she smacked into the filing cabinet, "she is a clumsy possible bipolar adult, wonderful." My thoughts made my mood sink further. She continued on as if nothing at all happened. "AH! HERE WE GO!" she was yelling as if the hit gave her brain damage.

"Naruto Uzumaki, 16 years old, Junior, former Honor Student, Hope High School in the Town of Hope, Athletics were: Soccer, baseball, and tennis but you dropped out of them. So the schedule we constructed for you is: Philosophy with Mr. Shikaku Nara and Mr. Asuma Sarutobi, Advanced World History with Mrs. Kurenai Sarutobi, Animal Studies with Ms. Tsume Inuzuka, Advanced Trigonometry with Mr. Inoichi Yamanaka, and Team Sports with Mr. Chouza Akimichi and Mr. Might Guy. Is this an ok schedule?" "I guess, its classes, have to have them." My voice was full of melancholy. "Ok! Good! Now, I could give you a guide to get around today with a similar schedule if you need, would you be interested? He's a junior just like you, and truly kind and free spirited! It could be a great start to the year! Huh!? Huh!?" she gave wink wink nudge nudge a new meaning. "Sure, why not." I gave in. "You can come in now Kiba!" she giggled for some odd reason. The door opened, "So it is you!" the voice said, I turned to find the boy from earlier. "Oh crapbaskets…" I muttered lowly. "Hello again." I decided to say. So began then, things going in motion, in ways I could not imagine.


	3. Chapter 3: First Days

Chapter 3: First Days

"Hi! I was hoping to run into you again! After this morning, I wanted to talk to you again so I asked Ms. Shizune if I could help out the rumored new kid around today hoping it was you." The boy seemed rather radiant. I turned from him over to Ms. Shizune who had her face contorted into a large overly happy grin, I turned back to see the boy looking the same way. "Why is it, exactly you-" I was suddenly torn from my seat, "Sorry Ms. Shizune not much time before classes start so have to run!" the young man Kiba yelled as he drag me away. After a short time I was hauled of the "Nicest Boy's Bathroom" as introduced to me, for reasons of: most recent redesign, most cleanly, largest, and best lighting. "Ok, that's cool I guess." I said uninterested. "NO! THE BEST PART OF THIS PLACE IS, IS THAT IT'S THE BEST PLACE TO HIDE OUT AND DITCH CLASSES!" he proclaimed loudly and with uncanny excitement. "You ditch classes?" "From time to time, they get kind of boring ya know? Doesn't hurt to take a break and unwind, every now and again." He chuckled, again. "Ok? But why a bathroom of all places?" I was puzzled. "Teachers never go in them, they have their own restrooms in their offices, also there's plenty of space in there, and the storage area door is unlocked, great place to hang out." It felt as though he may have been hinting something to me I may have been missing.

As we ventured on I stood before a large red door, with words like "Demon, Devil, Scary, RUN!, Fear, She-Witch" and the like scrawled on the door, above was a plaque "Tsunade, Principal." "Uhhh, why do I get the feeling this principal is frightening-" I looked over to my tour guide shaking and trembling. "Huh? Is she really that bad?" I began to ponder. "You two! ENTER!" a load roar came from the other side of the door, my guide looked ready to piss himself and curl up in a ball. I open the door and drag the dead weight with me. "So you are him, the new student, I've been told much of you." The busty blonde behind the desk proclaimed. She was of mid-twenties look, nice smooth light colored skin, light golden-amber eyes, straight blonde hair tied up in two loose pony tails in the back, shoulder length hair on both sides framing her face, bright luscious full lips, and a violet diamond mark on her forehead, well let's not forget the enormous knockers barely contained by her outfit. "I hope you've heard many good things." I began to laugh nervously for some odd reason. Though, besides the slight scowl on her face she seemed non-threatening. It was then I had noticed a figure slumped over in one of the chairs in front of us, it was then we were asked to sit in the remaining two seats, then I saw, the figure looked passed out by fear, I began to panic some. It was then that Ms. Tsunade smiled, a warm smile, "Please, do not worry Naruto, I have a feeling that you will be a model student, considering your fine record, but…" it was at that moment that the air in the room shifted. "Though I have hopes for you, your manner of dress… SHOWS A LACK OF CARE AND IS OFFENSIVE! IF YOU DECIDE TO LOWER YOURSELF AND NOT LIVE UP TO YOU POTENTIAL I WILL SHOW YOU NO MERCY!" she slammed her fist on her desk and the legs on the right side broke and gave way, crashing the end down. It was a truly scary sight, I saw then why Kiba was scared, and why the bowl cut black haired boy with the huge eyebrows was out of commission between us. As I peered over to KIba he was on the floor shaking in fear. "Now then" Ms. Tsunade started in with a kind smile "You two boys run along, and Naruto..." she paused "do enjoy your first day." She had done emotional acrobatics, beyond belief.

We proceeded on after Kiba had a moment to recover from the brush with Ms. Tsunade. "So is she always that strong and scary?" I had to inquire. "When Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, both also Juniors, had fought in her office she got mad and took out the wall behind he by throwing her desk through it. Fight stopped instantly, and the wall was replaced by rebar reinforced cement walls. She also has gone through about 80 desks just this year alone, thankfully the district has a budget for her repairs set aside for her." He had a nervous scared laugh. "What is this woman?" I had to ask, "She's the demon principal, She's made the school the lowest rated in crime, violence, and problems. It was rumored she ran a large detention center for some of the most troubled teens in the country, she ruled with an iron fist." His face sunk. "Wow, she's accomplished a lot for being so young" I admired. "No, no, no, don't be fooled, she's about 50' she just looks that young. They say her way of staying so young is because she sucked the life, youth, will, energy, and souls out of her inmates when she worked at the detention center. Others say it's because she's a demon." He chuckled. In that instant a pencil came speeding through the air, burying itself in the wall next to us, out rolled a little paper sign taped to it "Behave, Follow the rules, And be kind to others." Was written in red, we had the feeling she heard us.

"Well, we should head to class now." The lightly tanned, messy haired boy proclaimed. At that moment following him from behind to class, I realized he was a well-built guy, nice muscular tone, and nice large rounded bubble butt, with wild and attractive features. I stopped in my tracks, "Was I just checking him out? Another guy?" I began to slip into deep thought. "Stare at me much longer like that and others might think there's a thing going on between us!" he winked at me, to which I realized I was very unsubtle about my methods of observing him. "But-!" I began to get flustered. "Don't get all riled up, I'm only joking around, aren't I?" in that statement I found as though he was looking for something, but I was unsure of what. As we entered the class we began with typical new student introductions, being placed in the last open seat, next to Kiba of course, and began boring class.

All the classes began to have this same rinse and repeat theme to it, with exception to my third class. As we walked in, I noticed Kiba turn white, the teacher, a woman with wild hair, wild animal like eyes, a scowl, large canine like canine teeth, dressed in a flak jacket and loose combat jeans and combat boots. "Son, you forgot your homework on the desk at home again, here have it and don't forget it again!" she growled she peered over to me, "Who is this son?" she questioned. "Oh! He's Naruto Uzumaki, new student, I'm showing him around till he's used to the classes and school-" she had an overwhelming look of disapproval, and an eerie scowl that could wilt flowers. "Son, he's, a person, not a meal, stick your tongue back in your head or I feed it to the dogs!" she relayed to him quietly. Suddenly, I got the impression that perhaps I was caught up in not only a Mother-Son dispute, but in a spider's web. "Mom! SHHHHH! Don't be so loud he may hear you! I'm just being friendly! Making a friend! Not looking for a boy- a boy" he then leaned in so as to be sure not to be heard. "Boy? Boy what? Am I missing something?" I then drifted into momentary thought, broken by an overwhelming stare. "I am Tsume Inuzuka, Ms. Inuzuka, Kiba's mother, pleasure to meet you, Mr. Uzumaki, forgive my pinheaded son." She gave a similar scary feel as the principal! "Oh-! No-! It's-! It's fine!" I laughed again nervously. Suddenly the menacing aura got stronger, I wanted to cry… When all of the sudden I saw the teachers hand reach out, glowing as if a menacing color of death, my fright was truly astronomical, I drew back, closing my eyes, shielding my chest in a flimsy display of self-preservation. Ever so quickly was I surprised to notice she laid her hand upon my shoulder, softly, gently, kindly, "These first days are always the hardest, even back when I was in school, but it only seems to get worse with each new generation it seems." She said, in a motherly, comforting voice, it set me a little more at ease. "If ever you require anything, do not hesitate in the slightest to come to me for help, ok?" she winked and gave me a thumbs up. "O-Ok!" her positive attitude allowed me to relax enough to smile. "Now then… EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND PAY ATTENTION! WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT! WISH HIM WELL!" she flipped like a switch, and was loud enough to put a bloody megaphone to shame.

Welcome, To The First Days…


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected

Chapter 4: Unexpected

After my spectacle of an introduction to the class, the period seemed relatively normal, exception being the loud, angry looking teacher, who taught as if commanding the legions of Hell. And again, as was before, I was sat next to Kiba, but this time, I felt the uneasiness of prying eyes. As it turned out, Ms. Inuzuka was subtly, unsubtly, staring down her child with a malevolent gaze as if looking for him to so much fart sideways and proceed to devour his skull. Unsettling as that was, what was more so was the fact that I found myself to somehow be a part of it. I tried to dismiss the motion as best I could and continue on with following the lesson, "How To Put A Bear Into Submission." The main element of the lesson? Fear, intimidation, overwhelming human strength and inhuman growls, it was like a hellish serenade of demonic beast. Where did she deduce such methods? As it turns out the Madame Principal had refined the methods, with what I am told in the lesson, to be based on an encounter the Principal had with a bear on the property during her first year, the bear is now a decorative piece in her home it seems, as a rug…

The bell's ring was a relieving sound I must admit, however "CLASS! YOU ARE DISMISSED TO YOUR FINAL PERIOD! GET MOVING NOW NOW NOW!" was a mildly alarming note to dismiss class on, but paled into comparison to the following… As Kiba, who was leading me out of the room, was suddenly drawn to an abrupt halt, a German Suplex being the employed tactic. "Ow…. My back…" his cries were a barely audible squeak. "SON! BEHAVE TODAY! OR THIS LITTLE HUG WILL PROVE TO BE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES!" she proclaimed, as if a wrestler herself demanding attention and compliance to her demands of submission. "Yes… YES! TAP OUT! TAP OUT! I CONCEED!" and within moment he was no sooner released as he charged like a flaming bullet whisking me away down the hall.

As we roared to a stop, I required a moment to catch my breath as I was glided down the hall in such a fast manner, I was unable to breathe. "So, your Mother seems nice-" "Are you high!?" he bellowed in a shocked, confused manner. Thinking back to this morning, perhaps I was high. "She's a Drill Sergeant! A Marine Corp. Disciplinary Officer! Judge! Jury! EXECUTIONER!" at that moment he appeared to trail off the conversation to himself, all I could do is stand and wit for him to check back into reality with the rest of us. "Oh… Sorry… went off on a little tangent there…" he blushed and apologized. "So… gym class then?" I said to steer the conversation in a productive course. "Team Sports, it's gym class in a glorified way. We should head that way. You have some gym outfit there in that bag of yours? I have a spare if you need." He added. "Uh! No! No! That's fine! I got one…" I became flustered. "Good, let's go to the changing room then!" he suddenly turned bubbly and lively and began taking long strides to the gym, like a girl in a field of flowers, adding to his mounting peculiarity.

As we entered the changing room, I noted the sudden lack of individuals, I then noticed the young tanned male beginning to undress in front of me, I felt my face get hot, my heart race, my hormones kick start into overdrive, and all manner of problems arising. I quickly changed, as if racing the devil, to divert attention away from the brown haired male next to me. As I closed my locker, he already had his jockstrap on, bent over, pulling on his shorts, with his prominent, well defined, and bubbled out, perfectly round ass on display to the world. I jolted over to the sink area around the corner; I splashed, scrubbed and accosted my face with as much cold water as I could to calm down. Then, the gravity of the situation sank in, "He had a perfect ass…" I thought to myself in an ashamed admission, as if my conscious was a priest, and I was at confession, answering for my sin. "You OK-" no sooner did he speak than I had exploded in a startled shriek, nearly pouncing out of my own skin. I flipped around grasped the sink behind me, while keeping my hands obscured from view, I looked guilty of a crime… "I-I-I'm f-FINE! Jusssssst Fine! Haha.." I sounded so nervous and unsure I couldn't convince the most clueless man on earth. "Oh..O..K?" the now dressed teen slowly uttered. We both walked out to the main gym area, and soon the horror set in, in a day full of unexpected events, this unexpected abnormality just made it more peculiar of a day…


	5. Chapter 5: Bowl Cuts, Bad Taste, and Bas

Chapter 5: Bowl Cuts, Bad Taste, and Bashing Balls

As we entered the gym, I was welcomed by the stomach churning display of two men in green jumpsuits, orange legwarmers, and black bowl cut hair, thick eyebrows, and the loud proclamations of "THIS IS THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!" as loud as the human body could muster, and then some. The two bore an uncanny resemblance to not only each other, but to a cheesy Bruce Lee fan club gone awfully awry. "LET'S GO LEE! CHARGE AHEAD AND DON'T STOP UNTIL YOU COMPLETE 50 LAPS AROUND THE GYM! NO… MAKE THAT 75! SHOW ME WHAT YOUR HARD WORK, GUTS, AND DEDICATION CAN DO!" the largest of the two odd male specimen shouted all to eagerly, as his young protégé sprinted off. "Huh? What do we have here?" a barely audible side note that acted as a follow up.

As soon as I could comprehend it, the man was looming over me. "Well lookie what we have here! A new student to poor my sweat and tears into!" the horrifying man proceeded with a blinding smile and a thumbs up for some reason I could not begin to understand. He then laid his hands upon my shoulders and began to sob with his head down. "Are you ok Mr-" I began before being interrupted by "A YOUNG IMPRESSIONABLE EMBODIMENT OF YOUTH! I MUST CHERISH YOU AS MY NEWEST STUDENT AND QUICKLY MAKE THE BEST YOU, YOU CAN BEEEE!" he bellowed, in my ears. "Ummmm… Guy-sensei…. Shouldn't you introduce yourself first…. You're kind of freaking our new classmate out I sense… Yeah…" Kiba added. "You are right my boy, I'm sorry!" he retorted, "My name is Might Guy! Head Gym and Fitness Educator here at Gray Stone High! I GUIDE THE CHILDREN THROUGH THEIR GREAT SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! NO ONE IS MORE DEDICATED TO THEIR JOB THAN I AM!" at that moment I discovered that this man was not rowing with both oars.

"Now, now Guy, that's no way to start off your student-teacher relationship, you come off to strong." A large man at my side had contributed. The man was tall, built like a brick shit-house, long red hair, purple tattoo like markings on his cheeks running from below his eyes to the underside of his chin, heavyset as he was, he did not appear weak. The large man extended out his hand in a calm manner, "My name is Mr. Chouza Akimichi, fellow Physical Educator of my colleague, Mr. Might Guy, It's a pleasure to have you" Mr. Akimichi said, in a relaxed professional manner. I also extended my hand out to conduct a proper handshake, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you as well sir." With that the now visibly saddened teacher opposite of Mr. Akimichi added "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME CHOUZA! I LOOK LIKE A FOOOOLLL!" he wailed like a crying child.

From across the way I caught a glimpse of two beautiful women playing volleyball, a blonde-haired woman, and a pink haired woman, they seemed to be having a heated one-on-one practice match, they were yelling at one other, I could not make out the details. In an instant it seemed, I was staring the volleyball down, it leapt from the fist of the pink-haired woman as she served it with a tremendous force, it was only a touch away from my face, and it collided with me. I was knocked backwards off my feet, the world moved slowly as my gaze and body moved towards the heavens, and when my head collided with the ground, the noise around me begun to fade, I went numb, felt nothing. The two teachers arguing, the sound of the young man running around the perimeter of the gym, the sound of Kiba's sighs next to me as he listened to the commotion of the teachers, the sounds just faded out slowly. My vision was fixated on the lights of the gym above me, they reminded me of the lights in the hospital room I awoke to after Nagato's thrashing, they too, softly begun to fade. And soon yet, the world inside my being, the conscious awareness of my existence faded, faded to black.


	6. Chapter 6: Gleaming

Chapter 6: Gleaming

In the black, the abyss of which had seemed to become my current state of being, I seemingly awoke, in a sense, back to being able to recognize my own being. I was in the realms of the dark, and I found myself beginning to remember, remember the night my Hellish nightmare began.

"So, why are you so stuck on helping me? You are but a lowly human being, flawed, weak, and useless. What can you do to help me" Nagato expressed bitterly. "Well… We are related aren't we? Family! So I can help you. I want to help you that's what family does, right?" I tried to be as encouraging as I could. "There exists no force that can help me. No, not even God himself. This is because, I am God, I am the divine, I will save this rotted out world that allotted Yahiko to die." Nagato's expression changed, to a frightful overbearing confidence. "But-… God is-" I was cut short by a fist echoing its might across my right cheek, sending me to the floor. "GOD IS DEAD! I AM GOD NOW! I WILL NOT FAIL LIKE HE DID! I AM GOD! THE GOD OF PEACE! I AM THE SAVIOR OF THIS SICK AND DYING WORLD!" a sinister expression then appeared upon his already menacing face.

"Naga-" again, I was cut short, this time, by a hard object, striking my figure. A large black rod was in his hand, he drew it back until it rested upon his slim shoulder. "This world shall begin to improve, only once people believe. So, Naruto, with your sacrifice as the cornerstone to help usher in my rule, you will help change this world, and become a hero." His demeanor changed, to that of an almost apologetic adult showing concern for and regret for having to conduct an action for one's benefit. He proceeded to raise his black rod, collide it with my left temple, causing reality to distort in my perception. Again, a strike came to the right side of my neck, then once more to the top of my skull. I noticed my distorted reality turn crimson, and blurred, as if showered with blood. In that moment, I realized, I was the source of change, my blood herald in the crimson dyed world before my eyes. I had then come to know, I could die. As Nagato drew back once more, I moved my arm into my perceived trajectory, it softened the blow, probably saving my life, but the rod still hit its mark, my right temple. The world then vanished before me.

As I awoke, I noted the air around me to be much colder than it did prior, and especially around my wrists and neck I felt cold. Things were at first a haze; I had to slowly try to interpret the existence around my own. As I begun to retain more of the world around me, I saw it. The cold reality, of which I was in, was a concrete construct, with no visible escape, no points of salvation. I gazed down to find blood collecting in small pools; I came to recognize it as my own. A host of instruments lay around or in the pools, with a host more on the walls around me; I had arrived, in a room worthy of Hell it seemed. It began then, silently, Nagato rained down upon my being a barrage of blows from a heavy chain with a weight at its end. It was then followed by a hailstorm of blows from a whip with nine-tails on it, increasing the agony to unfathomable levels. This process went on, with small breaks lasting but a few minutes I would assume, between choosing of his preferred instruments of "Divine Punishment" as he later called it in court. Eventually, when, at last, he seemed to grow tired of my body's ability to last through his merciless onslaught, and he drew from the waistband of his jeans, ever so slowly, a gun. After adjusting it to firing condition, he motioned it square to my forehead. As I stared down the length of the malicious manmade mechanical killing device I saw the most ominous, but captivating gleam. This gleam of the shining metal consumed me, seeming to become the totality of my being for an indescribable period, which seemed to transcend to normal parameters of perceived time.

It was so suddenly that the gleam of which I remembered so, was altered, a new light emerged. "-ake u-. Wake -. Wa- up. Wake up now." A voice was coming into focus, a soft, new voice, it echoed slightly, and then dispersed and became fuzzy but audible. I opened my eyes to see a pen light in front of them. "Good, it seems that you are finally awake, you took a nasty hit there. Now then, let me see you." It was a short, elderly woman, whom had gay hair, with a portion of it done up in a bun atop her head, and while also wearing a dark headband. "Am I-" my voice was low and faded out, "Dead?" the elderly woman quickly jumped in, "Heavens no my dear. But I am!" the elderly woman laughed then sank into the chair behind her, and slumped over, seemingly dead. "WHAT THE HELL!" I mustered the strength and energy to announce. In charged a man who was, safe to say, equally as old as the elderly lady, followed by the gym teachers: Mr. Guy, and Mr. Akimichi, and The Principal accompanied by Kiba, of course. Suddenly the room exploded into an uproar of panic and yelling, this abruptly was halted by a simple cough, and followed up by "Juuussssst kidding! I was playing dead!" and a trail of hysterical soft spoken laughter from the old woman. "DOCTOR CHIYO! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" the principal roared, then proceeded to slam her fist down, obliterating the side table next to the bed I found myself in. After chattering and arguing amongst themselves for a few moments, all turned in unison to me, and stared at me. I endured this for a period no longer than roundly five seconds, before I threw the blanket, that previously lay covering me, around my head so I could not see them stare, wrapping it around my head as well.

I could not, no pun intended, wrap my head around the situation. To which my new comfy cotton friend whom of which shielded me from the outside world, was slowly drug off me… "What's his condition Dr. Chiyo?" The fearsome Principal Tsunade questioned in a true display of worry. "He seems fine now; the boy suffered a nasty bump, nothing too much more than that. Losing consciousness was nothing too uncommon for such an event, but he will be fine. The boy seems to have remarkable durability and resilience. Rather remarkable if I so say so myself." The now identified, Dr. Chiyo explained. "So he's not badly injured? His head cracked a freakin floor board on the gym floor!" it seemed Kiba wanted to chime in this time. "Thanks to the use of the gym by the students under the rigorous methods of our Physical education staff the floor was already weakened and needing of replacement in about a year's time. So fortunately for that coincidence, the blow was undoubtedly lessened by this fact." The principal added, with the doctor nodding in agreement. "OHHH THANK GOODNESSS! I WAS AFRAID MY NEW STUDENT WAS GOING STRIPPED OF HIS GLORIOUS YOUTH-" Mr. Guy exclaimed while blubbering, but was cut short by a downwards fist strike to the head by none other than her infamousness, The Madame Principal. "Guy, for the last time, shut your mouth. Or… I WILL HAVE YOUR JOB!" the principal exploded, of which I gathered he must get on her nerves often.

"So young man, feel able to go home?" the old doctor inquired. "Y-yeah… I'll be alright I guess." I could feel throbbing in my skull, and weakness in my body, but I was still confident I could make it home. "AHEM!" in unison, Ms. Tsunade, Dr. Chiyo, and the elderly man started in. "My name is Ebizo, my job is to look out for student safety" he proceeded to, as did the other two, to put their hands on Kiba's shoulders "To ensure your well-being, we are having young, Mr….." he stopped, as if searching for the name he is looking for. "Mr. Inuzuka, that's his name Mr. Ebizo…" the principal added in. "Yeah ya old goat! How could you forget oh-whats-his-names name!" Dr. Chiyo proclaimed in a display of humiliation despite the irony. "THE POINT BEING IS THAT KIBA WILL ESCORT YOU HOME DUE TO THE CLOSE PROXIMITY OF YOUR HOMES!" it began to show how she lost patience with the situation. And there I was, sentenced to go home with Kiba in toe.


	7. Chapter 7: Not Ready For Landing!

Chapter 7: Not Ready For Landing!

I found myself now walking away from what I thought to be a hospital room, come to find out that Gray Stone had a full-fledged Doctor's office on campus, instead of a practical nurse's office. "Directly behind me, I am followed by my "escort," to ensure my safety, which is a crock, but what can ya do….." I found this thought echoing in my throbbing skull, almost as if it was the source. "So, we head to the changing room, then head out I suppose, right?" I murmured. "Yep, can't go home in skimpy gym outfits! Walking out in public with my jock on really makes my bulg-" I stopped him right there with a "TMI Dude…" As we dutifully marched along to the changing room, I noticed that school was in fact, not yet over, but nearly.

In the changing room resided Mr. Guy and Mr. Akimichi in their respective offices, the overly energetic man in the green jumpsuit, a smooth skinned, long brown haired man with pale eyes, and the two of us. "Such a small class I see…" I noted, realizing besides those present, there were only two girls in the class as well, a total of six. I marched over to my locker, proceeded to open it, when no sooner did the young man in the green jumpsuit arrive next to me, stripping off the little visible attire he had, and decided to strike up a conversation with me. "Well hello there! My name is Rock Lee! Fiery spirited Number One pupil and fan of Guy-sensei!" he then began a prideful tearing up, followed by raising his fist in a prideful pose as well. "My name is Naruto, new guy here." I then felt a burning gaze on me as I peeled of my shoes while sitting on the bench, I noticed Lee staring me down, ascertaining my worth. "You look to be a mighty foe indeed! But I am sorry… Neji is my only true rival! Forgive me." To this he bowed in apology. "Uh… sure…" I could not think up any other response. When I took my shirt off, I noticed then that Lee, after removing his jumpsuit, was commando underneath, and quite a gnarly collection of pubic hair, thick and bushy like his eyebrows. He then proceeded to stretch and flex, adding to the sickening display… "Must you do this every time we finish our class Lee!" the long brown haired man, of whom I took to be Neji mentioned earlier, barked. "But this is essential to allow the body to operate optimally after a great workout!" Lee added. To which, I decided to tune out, get changed as fast as I could, and leave with or without Kiba.

As I finished changing I collected my things, and headed towards the door, only to step on a stick of deodorant, which slid out from under me, and wouldn't ya know it, down I was headed again… To my surprise, my landing was soft, warm, and mildly damp. I peered up to see white cotton in my face, which trailed up to a familiar tone of what appeared to be skin. Then it sank in…. My face was caught in Kiba's crotch. "Uhhhh… you ok there?" I heard the tanned male inquire. I jolted up, brushed myself off, laughed hysterically for a second, and excused myself in a hurry. Once outside the door, I pressed my back to the wall, dropped my bag, and slid slowly down. "My face… was just planted square firmly on my new classmate's dick…" I uttered in shame, and felt embarrassment and shame creep up on my face, I then buried my head in my knees.

A few minutes passed as I sat there piecing together the prior moments happenings. I could faintly feel the form of the young man's penis on my mouth where the two met in the moment of impact. The sensation made me blush only harder. "Damn… Why did today have to start out like this…" my voice was muffled by my jeans. "Start out like what?" I heard a voice ask. I look up in surprise to Kiba standing there. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked. To which I could see his face turn a little red, which was difficult to see with his red facial tattoos. "Oh you know… Just like a few seconds is all…. Nothing major…" his voice was trailing off as if dismissing something, to which I realized, he heard me talk about his dick. "Sooo… You ready to go then?" we seemed to both say at the same time. "Yeah..." again, in harmony, we uttered the same words. I stood up, grabbed my bag, and we silently marched to the doors, reaching them but mere slivers of a second before the dismissal bell.

As we walked home, I began to ponder something that had been bugging me for a few minutes now, an odd sensation between my legs. Initially I believed to have done something when I feel, to find out however, I had a raging boner. I tried to hide my noticing of this, and try to draw any potential attention away from it. I then began to think silently about my how this may have occurred, end result: Kiba's crotch and the one step below oral sex, we had on the floor. I found myself then reevaluating my sexual preferences, of which I had tried to allude to my mother earlier when she commented on my bath running skills, and how lucky a girl would be to have me. It's not like I didn't like women, it's just that I preferred men… "Uh dude… You ok? You're kinda muttering to yourself and look a little… pale…" KIba said out of concern. "Me? I-I-I'm alright… Haha… Just kinda tired, and head hurts and thinking… You know… haha…" outwardly I sounded like an idiot, on the inside it sounded like a hundred of my conscious screaming "SHIT!" or, "You idiot!" repeatedly… "Ok. Just checking ya know, that's my job." His words however did not match his tone, he was hiding something. As we reached a corner, we waited for some cars to go by, standing side by side, when, "Sooo… Can I have your number?" Kiba asked nervously. I turned to him quickly with a confused expression. "How did you know I even had a phone?.." I asked hesitantly. "Its… Kinda been ringing for a few minutes now…" he said, as if to not make me feel a total fool. As I retrieved the device that greatly beckoned for my attention, I saw a message say "smile" meaning that time again.

This morning I forgot to place my pills in a "to-go" container, meaning I had a small black bag with pills in it on me, as I withdrew the bag from my backpack my phone had slipped out of my hand. In a moment of natural reflexes I threw what I was holding, to save the expensive device from its cement demise. In managing to catch it in time, I realized something, I threw my bag in the road by accident, as I turned, it was obliterated without remorse by a large semi driving past. My heart sank at that moment, and without any control I blurted out, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I had realized what I had done when I saw Kiba divert attention to me, then to the large cloud of powder that blew off in the sudden breeze. "Was that…. Cocaine?" he seemed at a loss for words. "No… They were my… Happy pills that I have to take every day…" at that moment, it was all awkward turtles swimming in the ocean. Not only did my "happiness" blow away like dust to the wind, literally, but now I was stuck in an attempt to try and explain why I had a butt load of drugs on me, great.

"So…. Still want my number?" I said to save the dying situation, as I waved my phone half-heartedly in the air. "Yes, but only after you clarify a few things." He stated. "Fuck…" I muttered under my breath. So I gave him a short and simple, I was depressed, anxiety, whole nine yards. "Ok, much better than a pill peddler. I guess anyways. Sorry for assuming the worst of you." He seemed quite apologetic. In a sense I wasn't lying, so I didn't feel guilty. "It's fine! It's fine! I'd assume the worst too!" oddly, I was trying to comfort him, so he didn't feel bad. So I got up, and proceeded to swap numbers with Kiba. "To clarify, why did you want my number?" I was puzzled. "Well, I thought after spending the day together, showing you around, talking to you, and taking you to see the doctor, and you landing smack dab on my junk, that we were good friends. So, I thought it only proper to ask." He said it without missing a beat, I was in dumfounded mode. All he could do was smile, and carry on across the way, this time, with me in toe, albeit more sluggishly. "What a long walk this is turning out to be…" I could on let my observational note trail off in the breeze.


	8. Chapter 8: Exposed

Chapter 8: Exposed

After walking along, I took out a moment to silently mourn my pills; I then began to recompose myself after hearing Kiba's odd statement. As we trudged along, I began to wonder, "What brought him to mention his dick, and budding relationship, in the same statement like that?" it began to slowly tear at me, due to inability to answer the thought. "ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! WHY DID HE MENTION ME AND HIS DICK LIKE THATTTTT!?" I believed myself to have shouted that in my head, but in my frustration, I had, in fact, shouted it out for the world to hear. "Ummmmm…" as soon as everything registered with me, he chimed in with that state of confusion. "Oooooohhhhhh fucccccccccckk…." I said, caught red-handed. "I should…. Maybe just… Go home now… Alone… Yeeeaaaahhh…." I said, to quell the issue. I began to walk away slowly, until I was stopped, stopped by an embrace from behind, warm arms wrapped ever so lightly around my abdomen. In a day full of clumsy injury, humiliation, and loss, I found this to be a true momentary comfort. Then, reality set in,

"Ummm, why are you holding me like this?" I said, confused.  
"Because I don't want you to go of course."  
"Because you are my escort right?"  
"Well there's that, the walk is a little lonely, and I have taken a liking to you."  
"A liking?..."  
"Yes, I can tell you've taken a liking to me too, considering how you've mentioned my dick so often."  
"NOOOO! NO! NO! NOOOO-HO-HOOOOO ! WRONG!"  
"Then, why did you have a boner, keep checking me out, and scream about my dick?"

"I've felt you having your eyes on me today."  
"S-Sooooo! That doesn't mean nothing…."  
"It's not a bad thing you know?"  
"What is?"  
"Checking me out, and liking other boys."  
"Who said I like other guys…"  
"Neji did, and Neji is preeeetty good at getting a good read on people."  
"So what! Not like he's a know-it-all or anything…"  
"He is, but there's other proof ya know?"  
"And what would that be?..."  
"One, you're no resisting my embrace. Two, you send my gay-dar in a tizzy."  
"Y-Y-Y-You're G-G-G-"  
"Gay? Hell Yeah. Is your gay-dar broken or something?"  
"N-No…"  
"See you admitted you are gay! Hehe!"  
"… SAY WHAAAAA!"

In that instant, I was caught. The jig was up. "So what if I am…" I was thoroughly embarrassed and broken then, all I could do is downplay things. "Soooooooo! I'm gay too remember!?" he said in a hinting tone. I had just again noticed he was still holding me, he was so close, and so gentle, and like he said, I haven't even once fought it. "You want to just take advantage of the fresh meat, get him wrapped up in your sweet words, fuck him, humiliate him, and leave him behind. DON'T SCREW WITH ME…" my tone had become hostile, poisonous, and vile. "But that's-" I cut him short by breaking his embrace. "I know guys like you, all too well. Stay away from me. I won't be used so easily, I can defend myself, and I will. Ya get me? Dude?" my words were aimed to harm and cut deep, deep enough to expose the truth. "Wait- Naruto!" he yelled as I took off in a mad sprint home.

In the end though, as I ran, I began to feel the weight of my actions. As I ran, my mind was analyzing the situation, and how I had taken things wrong, and too far. I wanted to rationalize the situation, he did force himself on me ever since I ran into him this morning, I did wear my "Stay the fuck away" outfit after all. "So then why…. WHY!" as the words sank in, so did the weight of my guilt, it was a physical weight, my run had turned into a seeming struggle to run. Eventually, I dropped to my knees entirely; I was unable to go on. Soon yet, I could feel it, tears, forming in my eyes. Without my ability to "smile" my cold shell was starting to erode, leaving me exposed. I didn't want to feel, I didn't want to be vulnerable, I wanted my pills to lull me into stable instability. But, all I could do is feel guilt, and cry. Soon followed, the lyrics…

"I believe in you

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live, to breathe

You're taking over me

Taking over me

You're taking over me

Taking over me

Taking over me…"

"A somber sound to ease myself, into the depths of oblivion." With that statement, I picked myself up the best I could, and continued, continued back upon my lonely road.


	9. Chapter 9: Once More

Chapter 9: Once More

Before long, I had arrived home, or what I could loosely call such. My father was waiting outside for me; he stood inside the space between his car door, and the car, leaning in a manner to make him look like a "cool dad" with mild succession. He stood there, with his blonde hair, of which I inherited, gently moving in the breeze, he has a soft expression, a smile on his face, as was his norm.

"Hey son!  
"Hey dad…"  
"You aren't looking so good, you ok? I heard you hit your head and all. Where's your little fri-"  
"Where did you hear about all this dad."  
"Schools do call parents you know…"  
"Sure. But I don't have a little friend as you were trying to say."  
"Son, you look like you've been crying…"  
"I did, but I'm over it now. I'm your son after all, I have to be tough."  
"Sometimes, we can be too strong for too long son… It's ok to be vulnerable…"  
"That's a fucking joke!"  
"Son wait- I'm Sor-"

I got upset again and charged up to my room. I locked the door, drew the shades and curtains, turned off the lights, and plugged my magically still operating iPod into my sound dock, and turned on my appropriately dubbed playlist, "somber." First up, Paper thin Hymn by Anberlin, followed by searching my room for my at home pill stash. Oddly, my music had grown quite hushed, which struck me as odd. "Son. You're not very sneaky…" from behind me I heard my mother announce. "Mom, when did you…?" I was confused as to how she bypassed the lock. "I was already lying-in-wait for you. Your music helped cover up my presence, and let me creep up on you like this." She informed me, which then answered where my music went. Within a millisecond it felt, she used her foot to bring forth a small bucket, no larger than about a foot, foot and a half tall. "What's that?" I had to inquire. "The remains of your little stash I found. Again, you are not very sneaky. Hiding these pills in a small container in you old orange and black hoodie, was very obvious, you did it before." With that she looked in the bucket. I walked forward, and too, decided to gaze into the bucket. In it, lie many dissolved pills, and foam. "Peroxide, does wonders for wounds, also can dissolve pills when mixed properly. Now, care to explain why you had them?" she asked, in a motherly concerned manner. All I could do was to stare, held idled, suspended in shock and awe.

It all began to set into me then, the circumstances had changed. My last chance at salvation, to restore my body's normal levels of drugs, of which I had become reliant upon, was ripped away from me. "Ge… Hehehehe…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' I had snapped, I broke out into a hysterical laughing fit, so in order not to succumb to the torrent of pain, misery, and sadness looming just above my head, ready to obliterate my being. "Son! Son! Snap out of it! Please!" she begged me. Unbeknownst to me at the time, I was indeed crying, as well as trembling uncontrollably; I must have been a sight. I was reawaked by a firm, but loving smack to the face. My laughing stopped, I hung my head low, and sobbed and whimpered, and cried, unable to control the actions whatsoever. My mother held me close, together on the floor, on our knees, she drew me in close, and embrace me, comfort me, console me.

Eventually, I had calmed down enough to notice my mother had swiftly unlocked my door, where I saw my father standing outside of as he walked in. He too, got down with us, and met my mother in her embrace, and the two cradled me, and consoled me together. In time, I had ceased crying, and thanked my parents, for their kindness, albeit a clumsy display of tackling then to the floor in a hug. As we all sat up, I decided to be honest, and explain why I had the pills, that I started using them after Nagato attacked me, and what the intended effect they gave me were. Very calmly, my parents sat there, listening carefully, and did not but in, and let me say my piece. When I finished, they had closed their eyes, crossed their arms, and took in the details and processed them. A discussion ensued, nothing spectacular, nothing really interesting or noteworthy besides the result: to quit taking pills, and to try and talk about my feelings, and seek help, not run away from the hurt. A fate, to which, I had agreed, and resigned myself to.

My parents hugged me, rose from the floor, and then took it upon themselves to dispose of the bucket full of my deteriorated "smiles" as I had described it to them. I was left alone, as time to relax, cool down, and try and move past the incident on my own. I felt the effects of my pharmaceutical compatriots, whom for so many months kept me sane; slowly drift away, outside the confines of my body and this realm. As I mourned their final passing, my mind became clearer, and all I could think about was Kiba, and what I had done.

"Once more…. If only once more… I-" I felt myself swallowed by my sorrows, and drift into stint of rest.


	10. Chapter 10: Night of Falling Stars

Chapter 10: Night of Falling Stars

It was still night when I awoke, my room was quite dark, thankfully though, my slumber had my eyes adjusted to the dark. I sat up, I felt dazed, my head felt unusual, not exactly pain, but not, not pain. I chalked it up to coming down off my habit. I moved to the edge of my bed, I put my feet on the floor, and hung over, leaning on my arms which rested on my legs. I looked either drunk, or suffering from or hangover, or like I committed a shameful act, like an affair. I felt groggy, so there I sat, for untold minutes, preparing myself to rise and rejoin the outside world. I finally gathered enough energy and motivation to rise, and proceed ahead; I grasped the golden handle of my door lightly, as if second guessing myself, the cold metal against my skin felt like a deterrent. I then grasped firmly, turned the knob, and proceeded outwards towards the near blinding and almost foreign light of the hallway.

As I began to rub my eyes, yawn, scratch my balls, and stretch, I felt almost prepared for normal functioning. As I withdrew my hand from my crotch, I noticed a prominent erection, and my urge to urinate, that I had somehow over looked, so I performed an about-face back to my room, then to the bathroom in it. After elevating myself, I ventured to the hall once more. I then found myself in a quandary, to the kitchen, or to the park? I decided to the kitchen and then the park. I found myself walking, guided, as if by force, or a highly repetitive routine that I performed thousands of times, I marched along yawning, not having to pay an iota of attention to where I was going. This strangest of sensations had not guided me wrong, as I turned up right in front of the fridge, unscathed, right in line with it. "Huh….. Well whatever…" I found myself saying in response to the event, with only the empty air as my audience. I opened the fridge, I was quite thirsty by this time, in it I found: Red Bull – 2 cans, Monster – 1 can, Fiji water – 7 bottles, Coke Classic – 6 glass bottles, Vitamin water – 4 bottles, and finally, Mom's Wine – 1 lonely bottle. I had decided to grab a can of Monster, and a Fiji water, and closed the fridge after cracking open my Monster. I put the Fiji water in my back pocket, and walked over to the other doorway to the kitchen, that links to the living room; I peered around the corner nervously, looking for signs of life. All seemed clear, so I moved ahead.

As I walked cautiously through my living room, I thought about how if I was to go to the park, I required shoes, to my surprise, I had them on already. "Musta fell asleep with em on I guess. Saves me the trouble of fetchin em." Again I spoke to the void around me. "Annnnndddd where might weeeeee be offfff tooooo?!" I heard a voice state behind me, I felt suddenly like something was breathing coldly, evilly down my neck. As I slowly turned, my mother stood there, with an eerie smile, her arms on her hips. "Ummm….. the…. Park?" I muttered in half frightened response. "Sleep all day, and then sneak off to the park huh? Got a girl waiting there? Is that why you have such an odd sleep schedule?" she was winking and nudging me profusely as she spoke, like a giddy teen. I just had a look of loss and mild disbelief on my face as my only response at the time. "Well if he takes after his Dad then he would be quite the ladies' man then wouldn't he?!"My father had appeared on scene as well, just behind my mother, so he missed the mild look of disgust on her face, but he continued blindly oblivious. "I mean with our young looks, bright smiles, elegant and awesome blonde hair, we could get any woman or women we wanted son! Also, having a large package doesn't hur-" his idiotic, over the top ramblings had finally caused mom to snap. She turned to him, head down as he spoke, and roundhouse kicked him into the wall, about eight feet behind him, cutting his speech short. He slid down the wall, and landed square on his ass, then fell over, K.O. "Son, dad and I have to talk, why don't you go off to the park for a little while?" she smiled, then walked over to where my Dad's almost lifeless form lay, grabbed his ear, and begun dragging him off. "Have fun son!" she screamed, only to muffle out Dad's: "HEEEELLLLLLPPPP MEEEEEEE!..."his pleas went unanswered as he was drug away, to face interrogation.

As I reached the park, I sat on the swing set, as usual, chugged the rest of the Monster I had, crushed it, and tossed it into the black in front of me. I pulled the water out of my back pocket, and sat it on the ground; it felt odd against my butt, like an unwanted hand found its way into my back pocket. I found then, that the stars above looked especially bright and nice, I rather enjoyed the sight. I slipped my butt down lower, half to my lower back, and laid back some, as I held the chains to support myself and not flip. "There, that's a better view." I was saying, now to a real void-like audience. I found myself mesmerized, fixated, entranced, mystified, and astonished by the glowing and majestic appearance of the diamond like object hovering there, in the sky, out of my reach. I had always wanted to capture a star, I first wanted to as a young boy, always reaching for the heavens above. Even in car rides at night, I'd have Dad roll the window down so I could stick my little arm out to try and grab them. Sometimes Mom and Dad would both hold me up, cheering me on, helping me reach for the stars. I had always wanted to get three stars, one for each of us, but at the very least, one for all of us to share. It was a child's dream, an innocent dream, lost now, but not forgotten, it made me nostalgic. Suddenly, I wanted to sing, I had to, the words were begging to get out:

_Twinkle twinkle little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle twinkle little star,  
How I wonder what you are. _

_Twinkle twinkle little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle twinkle little star,  
How I wonder what you are….._

As I finished singing, my eyes had teared up, I realized, how I longed for the old days. I closed my eyes, trying to ease myself, whereupon a hand has begun to caress my cheek, as if trying to comfort me. I gently opened my eyes, to see an unexpected sight, Kiba. It startled me, causing me to flip out of the swing, I landed on my ass, in an inglorious manner.

"Are you ok?!" he asked quickly.

"I have a firm, rounded ass, makes good for rough landings…" I said, though it did hurt nonetheless.

"You do kinda have a nic- uh well… nevermind…" he lowered his hand and helped me up.

"Thanks, I guess…."

"No problem….. Soooo..."

"So? So what?"

"Ummmmm… about earlier… I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"I'm sorry too, I overreacted a little. ONLY A LITTLE! You were forceful after all…"

"Sorry….. I wasn't thinking with the right head….."

"The right whaaa?" I was momentarily puzzled.

"Ya know….. I was thinking with 'that' head…" he was obviously flustered.

"Oh….. Wait… You wanted me right then and there?!" I was shocked, and pissed.

"I'M SORRRRRYYYYYY!" he was begging for forgiveness.

"Sorry. I'm not that easy."

"But…. I didn't sa-"

"Pffft"

"I didn't…."

"Ok, but still, not that easy."

"I… I'll keep note of that… Sorry…" he said, followed by awkward silence.

"Sooo…. What are you doing here?"

"Uh… I… Uh…. Needed tooo…. Take a walk…?" he seemed to be hiding something.

"What's the REAL reason…"

"I…. might have… Saw you here…." He got flustered again.

"I see."

"Yeah…"

"Kiba, why did you come here, when you knew I was here? Are you stalking me now?"

"NO NO NO! NOTHING LIKE THAT!... I just…. Wanted to apologize…" I could see him become deep red.

"I see, you've done that already, so what's keeping you round here, obstructing my star-gazing?"

"I… wanted to… hangout a little bit…. I was kinda lonely… so I…"

"What a pain… Just sit there on the other swing and let me watch the stars. Fair enough?"

"Oh thank you Naruto!" he lit up with excitement and gratitude.

We both sat on our respective swings, and just sat there gazing upon the dazzling lights above our heads, way up high. I didn't want to show it, but I was slightly happy I had some com-pany, and that I was able to make up with the dork.

"N-Naruto…?"

"Yeah, what is it Kiba?"

"You really like the stars?"

"Yeah… For as long as I can remember. They can piss me off sometimes though too."

"Oh…"

"Why did you ask?"

"You looked like the stars were where you wanted to be when I came here, and you seemed sad that you couldn't go."

"No, it wasn't that, I want those little shining gems, it made me nostalgic, and I got a little teary."

"Oh…. Well…. If I get you a star would you go out with me?" this made me jolt my head toward him.

"Hmmmm…." I was then pondering the notion.

"I could do it… I'll give it my all…" he seemed embarrassed by his rash proclamation.

"I'd go out with any man who could bring me a star. So, I guess."

"OKKK! STAY RIGHT THERE! IT'S A PROMISE! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" he screamed as he ran off.

"….. Ooooooooookaaaaaayyyyyy then…" I said in puzzled response.

I found myself alone again, so I lay back again, and watched the stars. It was a peaceful hobby, star-gazing, I enjoyed it, but then found it was lacking. I sat back up, confused, as to what had been missing. The feeling began to plague me, and made me mildly frustrated. I heard running in the distance, it was coming closer.

"HEEEEEYYYYYYYY!" it was Kiba.

"Hi..." I suddenly felt better, realizing it was company that was lacking.

"I have something for you!" he said, excited and overjoyed, and held out a small box.

"A box…?" he then handed it to me.

"Open it! Come on! Pllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaassssseee eeeeeeee!" he overbearingly insisted. So I did.

"What's this?" I said as I pull out a necklace with a glass adornment on the end.

"A star! Hehe! Hold on… let me grab this… AH! Here we go!" he said as he pulled out an led flashlight.

"A flash light?" I questioned, to which he turned it on and motioned my hand with the necklace to the light.

"What… in… the…." I was suddenly stunned, as I saw what I was holding was a uniquely cut diamond necklace, radiantly glowing in the light, like the brightest of stars.

"It's a star! My grandmother gave it to me to give to someone later on as a gift; it's her last gift to me… She said to give it to someone I loved; she said it was a diamond as beaming as the constellation Virgo, the maiden. And… I wanted to give it to you, whom I love… She would approve…" he seemed mixed with happiness, joy, nostalgia, sadness, desperation, and embarrassment.

"You love me… I recall you implied that earlier, why is it you believe you love me, you don't even really know me…" I said as I lowered the necklace.

"My heart…. It echoes with your name… Ever since I learned it… My heart quivered uncontrollably as I first lay my unworthy eyes upon you. The heart can't be wrong…"

"On this night, two stars fell from the sky…."

"Two…Stars…?"

"Yes, two, and how odd, all I wanted when I was younger was a star. It's as if, the fate are delivering me a miracle, one I hold in my hand, the radiant star, and the other, the shining star, whom dropped in on my life and delivered me the wish I made as it fell, that star is you, Kiba."

"N-Naruto… I… I… Don't know what to say…"

"Help me put this necklace on please?"

"Oh! Um sure…" he got behind me and clasped it on, I instantly spun around, catching him off guard, I reached out, gently held his delicate face, and leaned in for a much deserved kiss.

"There, now I hope that is a good start to my little thank you that I owe you!" I winked.

"I-i-i-! B-b-but!" he began muttering to himself, so terribly confused.

"On this, the Night of Falling Stars, I found two stars, now they will never leave me. One around my neck, the other… Hehe… In my heart…" I too became flustered, but happy, as if born anew.

"Your heart?!"

"And that star, is you, like I said, I'll gladly be with a man who can bring me a star, and her you went and brought two." I giggled a little.

"So then…. You…. And… I!?" he was trembling, nervously excited, waiting for the confirmation.

"Yes, you and I, we now got a thiiiinnnngggg goin onnnnn!" I smiled at my odd version of the facts at hand.

"Naruto!" he threw himself at me, landing me on the ground, in a warm embrace.

"Thankfully this bubble butt comes in handy for spontaneous boyfriend tackle hugs."

Kiba laughed at this, and snuggled into my chest, we laid there for quite some time. I found myself not looking at the stars in the sky, but the ones in front of me, marveling at how interesting things had gotten, in such an amazingly short time. "What a nice night." Was all I could say, as I lay my hand on Kiba's head, and caress it, and proceed to smile, laying on the ground happily.


	11. Chapter 11: Together

Chapter 11: Together

We laid on the ground for at least an hour, it a display of mutual affection, then we decided it was time to get up and go back to our homes, it was late after all. "12:46, my mom will kill me for being out this late. I don't want to leave though…" he sighed, then leaned forward onto me, I hugged him. He sighed again, with his face on my shoulder, he was warm. "My parents are used to this sorta, so I'm sure mine wouldn't stroke out about it." I added. He then stood upright, causing me to release him. "Still, we should get some sleep, school and all…" he said half-heartedly. "Yeah we should I guess… So I guess this is goodbye for a few hours, we will walk to school together I guess…" I muttered, not wanting to go myself. "You sure guess a lot!" he laughed, poking fun at my manner of speech. I turned, waved and said: "See ya soon Kiba. Bye, and thank you so much!" to which I felt my as getting examined. I turn my head, to find Kiba, eye level to my butt, grabbing, squeezing, fondling, patting, and examining its properties. "What in the fuck are you doing…." I sighed. "It's…. So firm, fine, rounded, soft, it has bounce, resistance, but has give and can be manipulated… My god…. It's perfect…. A perfect bubble but… They dooooo exist!" he was caught, mystified by my ass. "Oh sweet Christ….. Please stop. We need to go home." I stated, with a low tone. "Home? To your place? Sleep Over?!" he said, with the highest level of giddiness. "But I didn-" no sooner did I start, then he added, "I'll be right back with an overnight bag!" and sped off, even faster and ferocious than before.

I submitted, and proceeded back to the swings, sat down, and waited, realizing the futility in arguing the point with an overly excited teen. Again, I heard someone run towards, but this time, it sounded like a heard of buffalo on the stampede. And sure enough, it was Kiba, and he made it back, in record time shouting "GOOOOOOOAAAAALLLL!" when he stopped dead in front of me. He then pulled me up and hugged me, smiled, and looked happier than a kid locked in a candy store. I then took the initiative to show him the way to my home, which was right nearby. We arrived shortly after, when we did I began fuddling around my pockets looking for my bottle of water I thought I had, to which Kiba handed to me. "I saw it by the swing and figured it was yours." He said. I opened it and took a swig, and handed it to Kiba, "Here, drink some, as hot and heavy as you've been today, I'm sure it'll cool that head of yours off." I proclaimed, to which he was taken aback embarrassed and took a mighty swig. I took a deep breath, and opened the door, peered in and saw Dad on the floor, conquered, by Mom's mighty heel, at the foot of the couch, where she sits. "Hi Mom, Dad… I'm back." And motioned Kiba in as well, and closed the door behind him. "Welcome back so-" her voice froze as she turned to see the guest next to me. She quickly stood, released her hold on my father and stood just behind his near corpse like figure. "Welcome to our home, I'm Kushina." She bowed and greeted Kiba, then proceeded to kick Dad forward. "Owww….. Hello there…. I'm Minato…. Nice to have you…" and shortly after dropped his head on the floor in defeat, making a loud crack. "Thank you for the warm greetings, I'm Kiba, pleasure to meet you. Um…. Is he gonna be-" he was interrupted by, "This one is rather resilient, he'll be jusssssst fine, once he becomes less clueless." She said, with a forced, eerie smile, gazing down upon a terrified father, her heel grinding his cheek. "You two should go get ready for bed! It's late and you have school! OK?!" her new smile was just as creepy, but much scarier. "YES MAM!" we both yelled and fled to my room.

Once safe, with the door closed tightly behind us, and locked, we had a moment to relax. "Wow…. Nice room… Big, closet, bathroom, king sized bed…. Wow…" Kiba complimented. "Thanks, it's my favorite place to be, so I like the place to be comfy." I added. To which, KIba responded, "Such a big ol' beeeddd and nobody to shareee it wifffff!" he puckered his lips and put his finger by them, looking like a child, up to something. "Kiba…. I'm not fucking you on this bed tonight…." I announced to him. "Fine I guess, I was kinda tired anyway, such a long day today. Better get dressed for bed." I nodded agreeing with him. I walked a few feet to my closet, and grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms, orange in color, made to look like jeans. I turned to find Kiba stripping down; I started as well, getting down to my boxers, then slipping my bottoms on, tying them. I looked up to find a unique sight, Kiba, stark naked, smiling. "….. Wellllll… That's… uh….. nice…. Now, put on whatever you're gonna wear." I was taken aback, flustered, and turned on. "Who says I wear anything to bed?" he added, in a seductive tone, licking his lips slowly. His muscles, God they looked amazing, nice runner legs, washboard abs with slim sexy lines, strong compact muscular arms, amazing skin tone, small adornment of brown pubic hair, emphasizing his circumcised, large hanging penis and balls. He looked like a swimmer, in his appearance, naked, it was exhilarating. His penis, was long, at least five inches soft, lightly tanned, like his complexion, only softer, it was thick, like a bratwurst. Its head was pink, luscious, and thick, like a mushroom head. His balls hung there, fairly large, but not too large, enough to hold his cock on them, as if putting it on display. The lines on his hips, leading to his pubic area were indeed fine and sexy as well. I stood there, and got awfully red, then redder, then even redder still. "Hehe… Saw you in the changing room, how you looked at me. So I knew this would be a special treat for you." There he went, in that seductive tone again.

I then took it upon myself to spin 180-degrees, and take a minute to think, without "distracting" images in front of me. Conclusion: we have to sleep in the same bed, he's naked, I'm horny, he's hot, I'm horny, he wants to cuddle me, I'm horny, he wants sex, I'm horny…. I collapsed at the realizations in my head, sighed, then rose again and faced him. "That thing you have there, is fine, but is not getting this tonight, no. So let's lay down, respective halves of the bed, and sleep. Ok?" I felt like I was enacting a law. "Ok I guess… Lil more boring than what I had in mind…" so then I hit off the light, and walked over to my bed, him on the right, near the door, me on the left, closest to the window. My bed side table's light was on, providing sufficient lighting, to which I noticed Kiba, he was laying, posing, like a Play Girl Magazine pin-up guy. "…..I know what you're doing…. It won't work." I stated to him. "Ok…" he grunted. And then we laid down, together, I held him from behind now, and began to drift off.


	12. Chapter 12: Surprise

Chapter 12: Surprise

What a sight it was, Kiba and I, in bed, cuddling, with him naked. At first glance, you'd swear we had fucked, on the first day of meeting. Thinking about the way this not only looked, but how the situation was, I could only feel a mild bit of shame. "I'm dating a guy I just met today. A day, where I have had head injuries, gave up my happy pills, and just was given a long waited dream. This correlation of events… Is beyond astronomical in chance…. What are the odds, that I had this all happen at once? One in a million? One in a trillion? One in a septillion? Whatever the odds, I can't help but find this string of events to somehow have been orchestrated by some higher powers that be. An unseen cosmic force, largely unknown, immeasurable, but undoubtedly exists. Is this the work of fate, to somehow lead me down the uneasy path I have been traveling, full of uncertainty, pain, and self-destruction over these past months, to lead me to him, to here? If so, why?" my thoughts kept racing, analyzing, trying to decipher the day's events, in an attempt to make sense of something likely beyond the capabilities of a human being's understanding. I began to think that perhaps, I was thinking too much into the situation, maybe it just was, and should be left at that. I then let out an exhausted sigh, opened my eyes and looked upon my bedfellow, Kiba, he laid upon my bed, warm, alive, happy, with me, yet I could only scrutinize over the details. It left me feeling mildly idiotic, so I decided to reaffirm my embrace on Kiba, bring myself a little closer, feel him, and remember, ingrain in myself the unmistakable realization that he is here, this is reality.

Kiba was fast asleep, I could hear his soft breaths, I could see, even in the dark, the gentle expression upon his face, without a doubt, he was where he truly wanted to be, next to me. He was sporting a truly content, happy, genuine smile, though only slightly there, it was unmistakable. I couldn't help but begin to feel the same smile creep up upon my own visage, I had also realized it, and this is where I wanted to be. I was embracing someone, someone who cared about me, someone so kind, so caring, as to feel such sadness for even the minutest of infractions against me, who gave me the realization of a dream from so long ago. Without a shred of doubt, the things that have transpired were for sure, for the best.

I began to nuzzle closer to Kiba, desiring to share the heat and feeling of our flesh, my chest upon his back, our hearts so close to one another. I wanted him to, even in his dreams, know that I am here, with him, and I was happy. I had accomplished my objective, and I was happy, with my tight chest pressed firmly upon his fine and toned back, so warm so real, it felt so right. And like that, all things seemed to be right as well, as if, outside the confines of our joined bodies, no world, no problems, no pasts, presents, futures existed, only us. With this, I began to drift into slumber, the easiest, calmest, and content slumber I've had in longer than it seemed I could remember.

I am Everywhere I wanted to be, and Nowhere I did not. I am Everywhere, I am Nowhere, I am. And upon the rise of the sun, giving birth to the new day ahead, I'd awake to a new world, the first day of the world where Kiba would be its center. A new, better reality, that is not what I had hoped, but what I believed. Had myself of just a few days before, were to see me now, what a surprise he'd be in store for, shock, amazement, disbelief, and stupefied. It was almost something to give a mild giggle of relief over, but I had descended further into joyous slumber, next to him.


End file.
